Accurate determination of the usage of a house may result in generating the correct rate of a homeowner's insurance premium. For example, a house that is occupied full time may have a different level of risk than a vacation house, which is occupied only occasionally. In addition, a house that is being used, in full or in part, to run a business may have different types of risks than a fully residential house. However, homeowners may not provide accurate information when they first apply for the insurance policy, and living situations that have changed over time may go unreported to the homeowner's insurance agent, each of which may result in an insured paying the wrong amount for the insurance premium. Furthermore, sending an inspector to the residence or property of each customer to verify or determine the usage or status of the house is time-consuming and costly. Conventional methods may have other drawbacks as well.